This invention is of a brassiere for use by a female athlete, which brassiere, by unique use of variably affixable elastic type panel members in the upper portion of the brassiere, prevents bouncing of the breasts, and accomplishes this prevention of bouncing by compression downward from the upper surface of the breast; and further the said elastic type panel member is held in position relative to the balance of the brassiere by means; and further the upper surface of the brassiere has an enclosed pocket into which is inserted a contoured pad to optimally distribute to and along the upper surface of the breast the said downward pressure and to shape, form and enhance the physical appearance of the breast of the wearer, thereby creating an attractive appearance of the wearer of the athletic brassiere. The said upper surface pressure is resisted by the inferior aspect of the brassiere which is constructed in a fashion to preserve desirable appearance and comfort.